From Lover KT
by shuuto
Summary: A KyouTen fanfic. Chap 2 rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys a newbie here, hope you enjoy my first fic!  
Disclaimer: I don't own IE/GO/CS/GALAXY only the story.

Chapter 1-PROPOSE DAY

Tenma's POV

'Tenma wake up and get ready quickly otherwise you will be late for school', Aki-nee shouted from downstairs. I got up, wore my school uniform, ate my breakfast, said goodbye to Ali-nee and Sasuke and ran towards the school. I entered the gates of school and the bell rang. I hope the teacher haven't come in the class but guess luck was not on my side today. The teacher scolded me but anyways he allowed me to sit in the classes.  
After a long and tiring day it was soccer practice time. We did our normal training and after sometime it ended. We went to change our jerseys to uniform and I opened my locker to take out my uniform and was surprised to see a letter.  
'Weird', I said loudly as my team mates looked at me what was wrong.  
Shindou-san asked me 'What's wrong Tenma?'  
I replied 'This letter wasn't in my locker when I opened it a while ago'  
Kirino-san said 'Read what is written in that letter'  
I nodded and started reading the letter :

Dear tenma, I LOVE YOU, would you be mine and only mine?

from: Your's LOVER-KT

Kariya teased, 'Looks like Captain got a propose letter on propose day'  
Kirino-san shouted to Kariya. The Kurama-senpai said to me, 'Don't worry Tenma, it must be one of your crazy fangirl of yours-  
'Or a crazy fanboy' Kariya said cutting off Kurama-senpai.  
Though everyone was telling me to ignore the letter, I just had one question in my mind, 'From who it is?'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own IE/GO/CS/GALAXY only the story. And it is written in Tenma's POV.

Chapter 2-CHOCOLATE DAY

Sunday. A relaxing day for me. No schools, no homework. And on every Sunday I spent a lot of time with my pet dog Sasuke. I got up, wore some casual clothes and went out for a walk with Sasuke. We stopped at the park, I tied Sasuke to a bench and started doing my usual dribbling practice.  
After sometime or so we decided to return home. When I reached home I saw Aki-nee witing for me at the entrance and she was smirking.  
'What's wrong Aki-nee' I asked her  
'A present for you from somebody' she replied and revealed a chocolate box. I saw the label and it was written – From: Your LOVER KT

I went to my bedroom and sat on my bed observing the box. I was thinking of what to do with the box. I couldn't hold myself so I unwrapped the box and found my favourite chocolates. I greedily started eating them. I ate half of the chocolates and thanked the person but a thought arosed in my mind 'Was that person stalking me?'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own IE/GO/CS/Galaxy, only the story

Chapter 3-Teddy Day

Today is the boring day of the week. MONDAY. All the lectures today are very boring and thank god they ended early. After classes ended I with Aoi, Shinsuke, Kariya, Hikaru and Tsurugi started going to the soccer club building. On the way Tsurugi asked me 'I heard that yesterday you received chocolate box from your mysterious lover'  
I replied yes.  
'Today is Teddy Day' he continued silently  
We had reached the soccer club till then and were welcomed by the grinning of our seniors.  
'What's wrong' I asked  
Hamano-san replied 'Nothing only jealous that our captain has got this' And then Kirino-san showed me….it was a huge brown Teddy Bear with the label From Your LOVER KT.  
I was shocked and yelled 'What the hell!?'  
But Aoi, Shinsuke and Hikaru ignored me and exclaimed with sparkle in their eyes 'Kawaiiii'  
I just sweat dropped at them.  
Shindou-san then spoke 'For once I have to admit with the three that the teddy is cute. Right Kariya and Tsurugi' 'Yes' they replied  
Kirino-san added 'Shindou it is not only cute but also warm. Here Tenma' And he gave it to me  
I took it from Kirino-san and he was right. It was not only cute but also warm.

After soccer practice ended I started walking through the streets gaining looks from the people. But god knows why, I was feeling really happy and a thought came in my mind 'May be I will be happy with this person'

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own IE/GO/CS/Galaxy, only the story

Chapter 4- Promise Day

I am right now confuse and also happy. Happy because I have started liking this person but confuse that I didn't got a single clue who this person is and also how that person is by nature. I started walking to school thinking who that person is. While walking I didn't saw there was a person in front of me and I bumped into him. I lost my balance and was falling backwards but that person caught my hand and pulled in front.  
'You shouldn't bump into people and let them help you' said that person.  
I recognized that voice. 'Tsurugi' I said. My heart was beating fast but I didn't understood why.  
'So lets head to school' he said. I nodded and we started walking to school in silence.

At school lockers  
We reached school and were at lockers. Tsurugi then spoke 'Well Tenma I will be going ahead' and with that he left. I opened my locker and took the books which I needed and started walking to class.  
At the class I was greeted by Aoi, Shinsuke and Kariya. I also greeted them back and sat on my regular bench. Suddenly my attention went under my desk. There was a letter. And I obviously knew it was from that person. I took it.  
Kariya commented 'So captain got another letter on Promise Day'  
'Kariya-kun' Aoi shouted to him.  
Shinsuke then asked me 'So Tenma what's written in the letter?'  
'I don't know. I haven't read yet' I said.  
'Then start reading' Kariya told me or more like instructed me.  
I unfolded the letter and started reading

Dear Tenma,  
FOREVER IS NOT TODAY,  
NOT TOMORROW OR A CENTURY  
THAT WILL COME,  
BUT A LIFETIME.  
AND I PROMISE TO LOVE YOU  
FOREVER….  
From: Your Lover. KT

Aoi exclaimed loudly like a fangirl 'O how romantic!'  
The entire class looked at us. We quickly shushed her down. But in my mind I agreed with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own IE/GO/CS/Galaxy, only the story

Chapter 5- Hug Day and Kiss Day

The alarm rang as usual and I woke up. 'Today is Hug Day maybe I would get to know who that person is' I thought and started to get ready.

At school  
It is the last period and that also science. I was feeling sleepy and also felt depressed because there was not a single letter from that person and also no unknown person met me today.  
Bell rang and students rushed out of the class. I, Aoi, Shinsuke, Kariya got outside and saw Hikaru and Tsurugi waiting for us. We started walking towards the soccer club. The door opened and we saw our senpai's grinning at us no particularly at me.  
'Here's another gift for you captain' Kuruma-senpai said to me.  
I saw that there was a bouquet of red roses with a piece of paper.

Dear Tenma,  
If a Hug represents how much I LOVE YOU,  
I would hold you in my arms FOREVER

From- Your LOVER KT

I immediately became as red as those roses as I read this while my team mates grinned and teased me.

Next Day  
I came down to have breakfast. I greeted Aki-nee and she greeted me in a singing a voice  
I asked 'You look happy Aki-nee, did you get a call from America?'  
She instantly blushed and scolded me 'Tenma haven't I told you not to ask me this question.'  
'Sorry' I replied.  
Aki-nee said to me 'By the way you got a gift from your mysterious lover, it's outside on the table'  
I went outside to see what has that person sent me this time. On the table there was a bouquet of pink orchids and a letter that read

Dear Tenma,  
Kisses seal what two hearts feel…..  
I want you!  
I need you!  
I love you!

From- Your LOVER KT


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own IE/GO/CS/Galaxy, only the story.  
This is the last chapter hope you enjoyed it and Happy Valentines Day!

Chapter 6- Valentines Day

'Today is Valentines Day, finally I will get to see that person' I thought as I walked to the school.  
When I reached school lockers I saw that a girl was giving a heart shaped chocolate box to Tsurugi and confessing to him. I felt a pain in my chest by seeing this scene. I quickly rushed to my class and found a letter on my desk. It read-  
Dear Tenma,  
Love is deep and beautiful feeling of the heart.  
Love gives sparkling glow to the face.  
Love is like a dream come true.  
Happy Valentines Day!

Let's meet at Steel Tower Plaza today after your soccer practice.  
Hope you would be happy to see me.

From: Yours LOVER. KT

'I was happy that I will finally get to know who this person is' I thought happily.  
'So you will finally get to know today who your mysterious lover is' a voice  
I gasped and turned to look who was behind me. I saw Aoi, Shinsuke and Kariya grinning at me. I didn't realize they were behind me and said to Aoi ' Don't scare me like that'  
Kariya then teased me saying 'Looks like the dreamer boy was so much lost in reading the letter that he didn't realize his friends are standing behind him'  
I blushed because of embarrassment and replied to him 'It's nothing like that Kariya'  
Shinsuke then asked 'Ne Tenma, what Aoi asked is it true?'  
I nodded a yes. Our homeroom teacher came and we went to sit at our benches.

Classes ended soon and it was time for soccer practice. We went to the club room and were greeted by our seniors. I then realized that Tsurugi wasn't their. So asked about him.  
Hikaru replied 'Tsurugi-kun told that he has some work and would not be able to attain practice'  
'I see' I replied but deep down I was sad and my heart was beating fast. 'Why' I asked to myself.  
'Alright minna lets start the practice' Endou-kantoku interrupted my train of thought.  
Everybody said 'Yes' in agreement.  
We started the practice. I couldn't concentrate on the practice as I was thinking of the mysterious person and also about Tsurugi. 'Why did my chest started to hurt when I saw Tsurugi with some other girl? Why am I feeling depressed when Tsurugi isn't here'  
'Tenma' I heard Shindou-san, he had kicked the ball to me but I miss it.  
'Tenma concentrate on the practice' Endou-kantoku shouted from the sidelines.  
I nodded and replied 'Yes' and began to concentrate on the practice. Soon the practice ended and everybody changed their jerseys and started going home. I also started walking to my destination- Steel Tower Plaza. But I stopped when somebody called me from behind.  
It was Aoi. 'All the best' she said. I just smiled at her and replied a thanks and started walking or moreover running.

When I reached the Tower I was shocked to see Tsurugi. 'Tsurugi' I said.  
He looked at me and smiled slightly ' Hi Tenma'  
I blushed when I saw him smiling. He looks so cute-wait what am I thinking.  
'So what are you doing here?' I asked him.  
'Waiting for you obviously' he replied.  
'Me' I exclaimed while pointing towards me. Then a thought came to my mind and I exclaimed 'Tsurugi so you are that mysterious lover of mine' I said while blushing and he was also blushing.  
'So what's your answer?' he asked to me.  
I was thinking about his question. He then again spoke 'Tenma, I love you. Will you be my boyfriend?'  
I started blushing I didn't know what to answer. He asked me 'What do you think?' his face closer to mine. I don't know why but I leaned forward resulting to a kiss. Tsurugi was also shocked but responded back. Now I came to know what was that feeling in my chest. Eventually I also fell in love with him. We broke the kiss for some air.  
'I love you too, Tsuru-  
'Kyousuke' he cut me off and said  
'Yes…..K-k-kyousuke' I stammered.  
He just chuckled and me leaned in for another kiss.

Please review!


End file.
